(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shampoo compositions and more particularly, to shampoo compositions which comprise anionic surface active agents, amino acid-type anionic surface active agents and amphoteric surface active agents, and optionally cationic polymer compounds whereby the compositions have good detergency and foamability and are mild to the skin with good hair conditioning effects.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Amphoteric surface active agents such as acylated amino acid salts, alkylbetaines, amidobetaines, alkylamidoamine oxides and the like are known as mild surface active agents which are less irritative to hands and skin. However, when used as base for detergents, these surface active agents were found to be short of foamability and detergency upon washing of dirt which is remarkably enriched oil stains, for example, edible oil and fat-deposited plates or dishes or pomade or hair liquid-deposited hair.
Conventional shampoo compositions ordinarily make use of alkyl sulfates or alkylethoxy ether sulfates which exhibit good foamability and detergency but are highly irritative against the skin and hands or eyes. These sulfates are further disadvantageous in that when applied to the hair which has been chemically treated such as by dyeing or cold perming, the sulfates serve to lose the surface smoothness of the hair, thus lowering good texture of the hair after washing.